


I Think She Likes Girls

by Witchgirl1234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 'Hostile Takeover' Kara discovers something about her boss in the e-mails that everyone else but her seemed to know. [Kara x Cat pairing] Originally posted under the name Withgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I Think She Likes Girls

"Is this weird for you?" Winn asked, looking up from the paper in his hand.

Kara pretended not to hear him and the man just rolled his eyes, before shooting an exasperated look over to James, who just smirked and shook his head.

"Kara," the IT assistant tried again and she finally let out a huff and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, clearly trying to sound as casual as possible, though she was failing miserably.

"You have this huge crush on Cat and now you have an all-access pass to her life…I don't think I would be able to handle going through my crushes personal messages…" he trailed off, allowing the implications to hang in the air. Everyone in the room knew about his feelings for Kara, but the fact remained that she had a thing for their boss. Even if he'd had these feelings for a long time, he would always be her friend first, which meant that he had made it his personal mission to make sure that the superhero got the girl.

"I'm just trying to do my job, Winn," Kara mumbled, as she continued to scan the message in her hand. After a minute, she came to the conclusion that it was a message strictly about selling some advertising space and she threw it in the pile next to her. "Miss Grant asked me to do this and it's not like I can just say 'you probably don't want your creepy little assistant going through your e-mails, Miss Grant'."

James raised his eyebrows, a small smirk playing across his lips, "creepy little assistant?"

"I stare at her like all the time, James, how is that not creepy?" Kara sighed, refusing to make eye contact with either of her friends.

"Well, we all know that Cat Grant is a very observant woman, so I can pretty much guarantee that she knows you like her…I mean it's not as if you're subtle about it…" the photographer chuckled.

The superhero narrowed her eyes at him, just to receive a grin in return and she let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed the next piece of paper and brought it towards her.

"I think what James is trying to say, Kara, is that if Miss Grant thought you were creepy she would have fired you a long time ago," Winn supplied, which earned a nod of agreement from James.

"Why do you two care so much about this?" Supergirl sighed, "it's not like it affects you in any way…"

"Actually…I may have promised Alex that I would get you to stop acting like a pining puppy," the brunette man mumbled under his breath as he pretended to be suddenly interested in his work.

"You talked to my sister! When?!"

Winn looked up sheepishly and shot James a dirty look when he heard a snicker, "she called me to ask a computer-related question…or hacking-related question, I guess…anyway, the point is that she said that your 'crush' was making you sad and she said something like 'a sad Kara is depressing because she looks like a kicked puppy…'," Kara huffed and he quickly held up his hands to placate her. "those were her words…"

The superhero looked over to the photographer and he just nodded, "I agree, you do give a puppy-vibe…"

"I could throw you both into space in less than five seconds," Kara grumbled, though the threat came out rather half-hearted, and she just shook her head and began to actually make an effort of reading what was in her hand.

As she did so, Winn and James shared a silent conversation, each trying to decide what they would do about the situation.

The biggest issue was that it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the Kryptonian's crush was not completely one-sided. However, it seemed that even with her 'above average' sight, Kara was completely incapable of registering the fact that the Queen of All-Media had a thing for her.

Of course, the alien probably didn't see that Cat asked her to carry more than was necessary, simply because she liked her assistant's arms. It also seemed to go unnoticed just how much more Kara had gotten involved in her boss's personal life.

Carter loved her after spending a single day with her and he would only love her more if he ever found out her secret identity.

James had a theory that Cat would share the same sentiment as her son if she was to ever find out just who Supergirl was. The way that the blonde woman talked about National City's resident hero made it seem like she had more than just respect for the Woman of Steel. The way that she tilted her head in awe and allowed a smile to come over her face whenever she so much as mentioned Supergirl had him thinking that it wasn't just her assistant that Cat Grant was infatuated with. Which meant that things could only become easier once she realised that they were one and the same.

James was about to open his mouth to say something, but he instead tilted his head when he saw the complete and utter shock come over his friend's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Kara looked up at him, her face completely consumed with an odd mix of shock, confusion and a hint of excitement.

"Miss Grant had an e-mail exchange with a woman named Miranda…it's really flirty and she signed one of them off with 'I love you'!"

Winn and James exchanged another look, before the IT assistant shrugged his shoulders and said, "so?"

"So?" Kara repeated, "what do you mean so? This is the type of thing she would have wanted us to find…right?"

James looked confused for another moment, before what the superhero meant came crashing down on him and he allowed himself to smirk as he pulled out his phone. Kara watched him closely as he typed something into Google and a second later she accepted the device from him.

For a few moments, she stared blankly at the screen, willing her mind to register what she was seeing. Her mouth hung open and she continued to stare at the image of her boss kissing another woman on a red carpet, but she finally looked back up at James, silently begging him to explain.

"I don't think Cat would be too worried about the world finding out about something that is already public, Kara. Her and Miranda were in the news until like two months after they broke up," Winn supplied.

The woman nodded slowly as she handed the phone in her hand back to James and then she picked up the page once again, quickly scanning over its contents.

As she did so, James and Winn looked at each other in amusement, but after a couple of seconds she looked back up at them and almost exploded, "how could this be public knowledge?! I didn't know!"

"You didn't know that Miss Grant is bi-sexual?" James asked with a tilted head, "it's not really something she's ever really tried to hide…"

Kara blinked a couple of times, but shook her head, "I spend basically all of my time with her…how could I have not known?"

"Maybe because she's never made it a big deal of it and there's no way you can just know, Kara," James chuckled.

The young woman tilted her head and thought about this for a second.

Granted, she probably didn't spend as much time online as most people, since it was never something that had really interested her. But she still felt like she should have at least had some inkling that her boss wasn't straight. It certainly would have made the list of reasons that they could never be together one item shorter.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she almost shouted.

Winn leaned back for fear of being hit and replied, "I thought that everyone in the world knew, including her personal assistant…"

Kara let out a sigh and fell back to lean against the wall behind her as she took all of this in. Slowly she tried to remind herself that there were more reasons that her crush could never end in anything. Cat Grant was nearly double her age, she had a son, she was her boss and then there was the little fact that they were each from completely different species.

"Are you okay, Kara?" James asked.

She slowly started nodding and said, "I have some stuff to do at the DEO, are you guys alright to cover for me?"

"Er…Sure," Winn said sceptically, he knew for a fact that if she had planned to visit her other job, then she would have warned them earlier; and if she suddenly had to go, then she would have gotten a phone call from her sister.

The blonde hopped up and left the room as quickly as humanly possible, clearly resisting the urge to use her super speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cat stared blankly at her laptop screen and tried to remember what she had been doing. She knew it was important but the notification on the screen reminding her to take her Lexapro had thrown her off slightly.

It wasn't that she wasn't used to the pesky little message, it was just that it reminded her of the person who managed to distract her more than anyone else. When she had first seen the message on her screen, she had screamed 'Kiera' and lectured her about becoming too involved in her personal life, but the younger blonde had brazenly reminded her that she would be having dinner with her mother that night. Cat's retort had died on her tongue and Kara stared at her timidly, clearly thinking that she would be fired. Instead, the Queen of All Media had reached into her desk drawer and covertly pulled out one of the pills. Once she had taken it, she then sent the nervous millennial to go and do some meaningless task so that she wouldn't have to acknowledge that she had finally found an assistant who knew what she wanted before she even knew.

Since that day, she had allowed the notification to remain on her computer, which usually wasn't an issue. However, since she had noticed some strange feelings towards her assistant, it only served to remind her of things that she already spent far too much of her time thinking about.

You would have to be completely blind to not notice just how attractive the young woman was and it hadn't escaped Cat's attention the very first time she had seen her. Then Kara had opened her mouth and started rambling about being average and she had instantly started to find her slightly annoying. In that moment she had thought that there was no way that she would be able deal with that on a daily basis, but then she had proved herself within seconds and Cat decided that she could endure the girl on a trial basis. Before she knew it, years had passed and she found that rambling oh so adorable. She couldn't imagine having anyone else be her assistant, because she had found the perfect one for her.

It was for this reason that she was rather distraught when the possibility hit her that perhaps she felt more for Kara that could be deemed appropriate. She knew that there was no way that she would ever be able to act on her feeling, since she didn't want to be responsible for nuking the career of such a promising young woman. If Kara Danvers had a tryst with Cat Grant, there was no way that she could ever promote her and other employers wouldn't be able to take her seriously.

Cat had resigned herself to never acting on her crush, assuming that it would go away eventually. Some days, she thought that maybe it had, but then she would catch Kara staring at her and she would feel an eruption of hope in her stomach. She had known for quite some time that there was a big chance that Kara liked her back, they did spend a lot of time together so it was only natural that something would develop between them. But there were so many reasons that they couldn't be together that she had decided to feign ignorance and just wait for the younger woman to move on to someone more appropriate for her.

The sound of footsteps brought the blonde woman out of her thoughts of her assistant and she covertly gripped the edge of her desk. Seeing Kara when she was thinking like this was never helpful since it made it difficult to remember why she couldn't just walk over to her and kiss her.

Despite this, when she looked up, she was still disappointed to find the IT hobbit standing nervously at the threshold of her office.

"Yes, Witt?" she drawled.

Winn just about stopped himself from rolling his eyes and he briefly wondered if her dating Kara would mean that she would actually have to call him by his actual name.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Grant, but I'm just bringing you your hourly update. We haven't really found anything incriminating other than more colourful insults for Lois…"

Cat nodded slowly, pretending to be disinterested as she reached forward to close the reminder on her laptop.

"And why isn't my assistant giving me the update that I asked her for?" she asked, finally giving him eye contact through narrowed eyes.

Winn swallowed hard and he shoved his hands in his pocket nervously, "er…Kara had to step out of the office for about an hour…she had a…family emergency…something about her sister…"

Cat narrowed her eyes further, knowing instantly that he was lying. If something had happened to Alex Danvers, then Kara would have been in her office within a second freaking out and telling her that she had to go and see her. However, she had her suspicions as to why she had to endure such ridiculous lies.

It would take a moron to not at least suspect that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same, but she hadn't said anything about it. Like any good reporter, she knew that she couldn't just decide that it was the truth without verifying facts, so she had just tried not to spend too much time thinking about it. But the first time she had seen Supergirl, her attraction towards her assistant had been put into overdrive. The Kryptonian had an air of confidence that Kara Danvers didn't and the outfit that she wore when she was out saving people was never something that she would complain about. She knew that if she wasn't so attracted to the woman, then she probably would have told her that there were more practical options out there for a crime fighting alien.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Cat waved her hand dismissively and said, "whatever, don't you have more messages to go through? I do have a meeting with the stockholders soon…"

Winn nodded as she looked back down at her computer and he frowned while he tried to figure out just what her expression meant. He had gathered a long time ago that she never believed any of the excuses that he and James spewed, so that begged the question why Kara still had a job.

S

Supergirl walked purposefully through the DEO base in search of her sister. It didn't take long for her to find Alex Danvers staring intently at a computer screen and she felt a tinge of hope that maybe there could be something going on to distract her from the revelation.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, slipping into the chair next to her. Instantly, Kara's small smile faded when she saw what was on the screen, "why are you playing solitaire?"

Alex looked over her shoulder in surprise and quickly turned off the computer monitor, "it's a slow day," she replied defensively.

"Since when does the DEO have slow days?" the blonde sighed despondently.

Her sister furrowed her brow at her expression and said, "you haven't seen what a slow day is like because we don't call in the badass alien when there's nothing happening."

Kara's head fell into her hand and she sighed again which caused Alex to turn to fully face her.

"Did someone call you?"

The superhero just shook her head and offered no further explanation and Alex raised her eyebrows at the very familiar look. She knew that her little sister was thinking about her boss but she had never shown up in the middle of the work day to pout about her crush.

"Isn't CatCo in crisis?" she tried which caused Kara's shoulders to heave as she sighed again.

"Cat just wanted me to go through her messages to find something that could implicate her…"

"So…shouldn't you be doing that?" Alex asked with a small smirk on her face at the thought of just how anxious going through her boss's messages.

"I did it for three hours…I just had…like a feeling that you might need my help with something…"

"You do know that you're a terrible liar, right?" the brunette asked, "you never come here unless someone calls you, especially when you have so much to do at your other job."

"I…was really stressed so I thought that coming to talk to my sister would help…if I knew that you would be so judgemental…" the younger of the two said dramatically, pretending as though she was turning around in the chair to leave.

Alex rolled her eyes and put her hand out to rest of Kara's arm, "there really isn't anything going on right now. Astra hasn't shown up in a couple weeks and there's been no other alien activity."

"How can there be literally nothing happening?" the blonde sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"There can't be a crisis every day," the brunette replied.

"It feels like there's a crisis today…"

Alex furrowed her brow and was about to ask exactly what she had found in those messages, but she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Supergirl?" Hank asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

The older of the Danvers sisters looked over her shoulder and shot the man a reassuring smile, "she's here on a personal matter, there's nothing going on right now."

The director seemed to relax at the news, obviously having thought that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"Why couldn't you just say that I'm here to spar?" Kara asked exasperatedly.

Hank smirked at the girl and looked over to Alex. They had talked about just how much Kara liked her boss. He had been worried about just how a potential relationship could compromise the Kryptonian, but Alex had told him that there was nothing they could do about it. Cat was already very public with just how much she admired Supergirl and that they personally knew each other. So even if they did get into a relationship, villains would be just as likely to go after Cat if they weren't together. Plus, Kara have proven that she was more than capable of protecting those she cared about, so any relationship between them would just mean that the Queen of All Media would actually be safer since she would get to spend more time with Kara than she already did.

"Because I am a trained agent who would be able to tell he is being lied to," the man replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kara sighed deeply. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly why she was here and she really couldn't stand how everyone except Cat seemed to know. Sometimes she would think that she would catch her boss staring at her, but then she would just tell herself that she was being ridiculous. There was absolutely no way that the woman could like her back and she couldn't help but feel as though she was completely wasting her time.

"And we probably won't have time to spar," Alex added after she heard her sister's phone ding.

The superhero swallowed hard and brought out the device, seeing that it was a text from Winn.

I told Cat that you had a family emergency, but there's no way that she believed me…unless someone is about to die, you need to get back here like now. There are so many messages to go through!

Alex looked over to the DEO director, silently asking him whether she could have a moment alone. He quickly inclined his head to both of them, before he walked over to begin talking to an agent across the room.

"I can tell by your expression that you have to go, so just tell me what happened."

Supergirl bit her lip and considered just speeding away, but it wasn't as if she would be able to avoid this conversation forever.

"I found e-mails between Cat and an ex…girlfriend…" she admitted, "Winn and James told me that everyone knows that she's bi-sexual…but I didn't…"

Alex furrowed her brow for a moment, before a smile spread across her face.

"How did you not know?" she laughed.

Kara blew out a blush of frustration and said, "apparently I don't know her as well as I thought I do…"

"You know her better than probably anyone…well except Carter…but you're also too stubborn to recognise what's right in front of you. If you had noticed the truth, then it would make it harder to think that your crush will never happen…"

"Just because she likes men and women, that doesn't mean that she's obligated to like me…there's still so many reasons why we could never work…" the alien said.

"Well at least now there's one less reason," Alex replied with a smirk, "now go back to work, Supergirl, the love of your life needs saving."

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
